Hard but a Fun life!(Blaine Anderson Love story)
by SamiStarGleek
Summary: Sami Hudson Lost her parents and is now the sister of Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel what will come of her life?
1. Sami Hudson

**Samantha Suntine-Hudson**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: October.15,1994  
Nicknames: Sam,Ham,Hammy,Pinky, Sami  
Siblings: Finn Hudson-Hummel(brother), Kurt Hummel(brother), Blare Suntine (sister,unborn/deceased)  
Parents: Carol Hudson-Hummel(Mother adopted), Burt Hummel(Father adopted), Rose Suntine(Mother/deceased) **  
**Looks: Hair is long Strawberry blond, Eyes are Green and Blue, Height is 5'10  
Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Acting, Video Games  
Description: I LOVE to sing I sing all the time. I have been since I was 1 or earlier. I also love to dance and act that's my dream I want to become a singer and then work towards becoming an actress as well. I have the two BEST brothers in the world Finn and Kurt. Finn and Kurt have been my best friends for years and when my parents died he(Finn) offered to take me in and then his parents adopted me. Finn is the kind of guy that you can tell everything to and he is just so awesome and sweet and Kurt is amazing for 1 he is gay which I just think makes if even more AMAZING!, and 2 he is like a girl friend which is so cool. Oh and when school starts this year I am finally joining Glee CLUB! Oh also this is my senior and first year at McKinley :D**


	2. The Accident

**Samantha's POV:**

First I want to start off with what happened after and before the accident. Finn and Kurt's parents adopted me during the summer because my parents died in this big car crash caused by a drunk driver. My mom was also 7 months pregnant when it appended, the baby was born right before my mom died when the paramedics got there they were just to late to save them all. When I found out I was heart broken and crying my eyes out. I got the call while playing video games with Finn. My mom and dad went out on a date and some DUMB ASS drunk DICK decided to come and hit them. When I got the Call I broke down in tears Finn heard the conversation and he was crying to since my family was like his other family. He gave me one of his famous Bear hugs and was just telling me "It would be okay it would be okay". After a little while of none stop crying I realized something... I WAS A MINOR!, which meant that I would be taken away since I didn't have legal guardians anymore. I said this to Finn and he just sat and thought for a moment and then he said " Why don't you come live at my house?" I thought about it for a moment and then gave him the biggest hug EVER!, and said "Thank you" so many times I can't even count. He new his parents would be okay with it since they loved me and they were like my other family too. So we went to Finn's he drove because after I finished hugging him I started crying out of control again." Mom, Burt, Kurt?" He yelled Burt and his mom Carol were in the living room and Kurt was in his room reading some fashion magazines. Finn yelled for Kurt to come done stairs immediately, as he told him there was anger with a lot of sadness in his voice. Kurt ran down the stairs and saw us both crying and asked what was going on. " Kurt come sit in the living room" Finn said and Kurt did as he was told. We walked in the living room Carol and Burt both looking concerned, I couldn't speak so Finn explained it all.

**Finn's POV:**

**I was just standing there while holding Samantha, telling my family about the horrible accident that had happened only a hour before. I could barley speak at first but I finally manged to control my crying a little bit and told them. "Samantha's parents got in a horrible car accident they both died same with the baby" I said while crying. They were all in shock .They just couldn't believe what they heard. They all came up to Samantha and I and started to Hug us. Carl and Burt were Crying but just kept saying "It will be okay". I then remembered that I told Samantha that she could stay with us so I thought I should bring it up. After a couple more minutes of heavy crying and hugging I finally was able to talk again so I brought it up " Would it be alright if she lives with us, since she is a minor she would be taken away or something ". Burt and Carl said that they would go and talk about it quick so they went to the kitchen, we couldn't really hear what they were saying but we already knew that they would say yes so we all just thought that they were talking about where she would sleep and stuff like that. They came back in baring what seemed to be good news " Of course you can stay here sweetie We love you" My Mom said,  
" and we have also decided that we are going to adopted you!" Burt said. Samantha stopped crying and she hugged them both saying " I love you guys so much", Them she came and hugged Kurt and I almost knocking us down and said " I guess your my brothers now" with a smile on her face. **


	3. The Aftermath

**Samantha's POV:**  
**" and we have also decided that we are going to adopted you!" when Burt said those words I felt like it was the only moment that I felt a wouldn't have for a long time that I could truly feel happiness again.** **I ran to hug Finn and Kurt almost tackling them and I yelled "I guess your my brothers now!". I could see a look of excitement on there faces** **I got up and sat down then the crying started again. I really did try to control it but I just couldn't Finn and Kurt came over to me and hugged me. They started to rock me telling me "It be okay and You have us now", I found there words soothing but not enough to keep me from crying. I finally managed to speak again "Can I go have a nap please" I said, They both said " Of course" Finn then said " You can sleep in my bed if you like". I said " Thank you" and went to his room he walked me there as well. When I got in his bed I asked to use his Ipod he said "Yes" and then before I put the head phones in he said "Sleep well if you need anything just ask" with a slight smile on his face he left and I went to sleep. The reason I went to sleep was because when ever I'm mad or upset a nap always seems to calm me down. So when I woke up I saw that it was 8pm I had slept for 6 hours, when I got out of Finn's bed I walked to the living room to see Finn was playing video games. I said "Hi" and he paused his game and got me to sit down. "How are you feeling" he asked I took a moment to think about it, how was I feeling?, my mom and dad and just died and my unborn sister Summer as well. I told him I was a little better but not really, I didn't feel the need to lie about how I was he was my best friend and now brother so I knew that if I lied I would also just be screwing myself over. He asked if I wanted something to eat and I said " Yeah do you have any chocolate?" He said "Yeah I bought some for you when you were asleep and some cookies". I smiled and gave him a big hug he knew me so well and just as we went to the kitchen Burt and Carol called us they said " Finn, Samantha, and Kurt come in the guest room". We all went there and I saw the most perfect room it had all my stuff already there and set up perfectly. I ran to them hugging them and saying "Thank you Thank you guys so much, I love you guys so so so much!" Carol then said" You should thank Kurt and Finn too Finn brought all your stuff over and Kurt designed it just like it was before". I ran to them saying the same thing I said to Burt and Carol they all smiled at my reaction, I loved them all so much even before the accident but now it feels like I love them even more. Finn and I went back to the kitchen to grab the chocolate and cookies I asked him if we could watch some old Disney movies I knew they would probable make me cry since me and my mom used to watch them all the time but it seemed like it was the only thing that would kinda cheer me up right now. I ran up to my room to grab a pillow and my blankets, when I was upstairs I asked Kurt if he wanted to watch the movies with us. He said "Of course sounds like fun" so we came down the stairs and I asked Finn if it was alright if Kurt watched the movies with us "Of course no reason why he can't" Finn said. When I had my blanket and pillow and Kurt had his Finn said "Hey don't I get a pillow and blanket I want to be warm to" I replied saying "Don't be a lazy ass go get you own stuff" and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed a bit hitting my head on his way out of the room. I heard Finn's phone ring so I thought I should answer it so I did "Hello" the girl said it was Rachel great just what I needed I honestly didn't think she was all that bad but she just acts like a bitch to me most of the time since I always hang out with Finn so she thinks I'm trying to steal him away. Anyway back to the phone conversation it went like this:**

Rachel: Hello  
Samantha: Hey is this Rachel?  
Rachel: Ya this is Rachel ,Samantha why do you have Finn's phone?  
Samantha: I'm over at Finn's and Kurt's watching some movies and Finn left to go get himself a blanket, I just heard his phone ring so I answered it  
Rachel: Why are you over there Finn is my Boyfriend not yours! She screamed this  
Samantha: Rachel I know that I'm just hanging out with my best friends end of story  
Rachel: Whatever but if you go running after Finn you will be hearing from me! she screamed this as well  
Samantha: Rachel I hear from you anyway for doing nothing and what the hell could you do to me anyway I have been through enough shit today that I could kick you ass in about 5 seconds  
Rachel: What ever just give the phone to Finn  
Samantha: No I won't  
I hang up the phone


	4. School Shopping

**Samantha's POV:****  
After my phone call with Rachel I started to cry again Kurt had heard the entire conversation and he couldn't believe Rachel was being such a bitch, okay so he could believe it but he just wished it didn't have to happen today. Finn came into the room and I was crying my eyes out he asked why but I couldn't speak so Kurt told him the conversation that happened and Finn was pissed. He knew Rachel didn't know what happened but still to be such a bitch to his BFF and now sister was just to much, he called Rachel. They got in this whole big fight about what happened and I felt kinda bad because it felt like it was my fault. Finn avoided telling her about the accident he just said that I was staying there for a couple weeks due to family problems, Rachel of course was furious about this so she hung up the phone. I said sorry to Finn but Finn said that there was no need for me to say sorry it was Rachel's fault for being a jealous. I hugged him, I then started thinking about school starting in a couple days. I would have to start going to McKinley now, I told Finn and Kurt about this Kurt of course thought it was amazing since we would now be going to the same high school together. Finn that it was awesome but he was just worried about the whole Rachel thing so I told him " I won't let her get to me besides I can just beat her with my voice when I join Glee Club!". They both got so happy they wanted me to join my Glee club at my old high school but I didn't know anyone there but I already know Finn and Kurt of course and I'm pretty good friends with Mercadies, Quinn and Tina but not really anyone else. Well there is kinda someone else his name is Blaine Anderson and I like him so much I met him last year when I went to the Lima Bean with Kurt. He is just so amazing and he is going to go to McKinley this year to because he wants to be with all his friends there But he was going to go there for Kurt but they broke up in the middle of summer, it was to late for him to not go so he has to anyway we got Burt and Carol to call the school in the morning to arrange for me to go there and everything. So school was starting in 4 days and I had nothing, no binder , no books, no first day outfit so me and Kurt went to the mall we ended up getting Finn to come to since I told him I needed help finding a new video game to buy. I got my school stuff and then we went to Old Navy since its my favorite store every! and we went to go look at the shirts and the dress. I told Finn that he didn't have to be here if he didn't want to but he said he wanted to help me out with what he could which I thought was really sweet of him. While me and Kurt were looking at the dresses we heard a familiar voice behind us we turn around and its Blaine! Kurt and I both said " Oh My God Blaine!" at the same time which we both started to laugh at. Blaine came up to me and gave me a big hug, I started to blush which he noticed but he just smiled. There was a moment of silence where me and Blaine were just kinda looking at each other but Kurt interrupted and told me to go try on a dress and these shoes he found. I went to the change room and put the dress and shoes on and it looked so cute I had the biggest smile on my face but then Kurt asked me to come out so he could see it I kept on trying to talk him out of it. I decided to give in and just come out when I did Kurt said " You just look fabulous in that you have to buy it!"**


	5. Blaine's POV!:

**Blaine's POV******

She walked out of the change room and I just stared at her she looked so beautiful. Finn punched my arm I said  
"Hey what was that for?" He said "Don't be starring at my sister like that". Then he just looked at Samantha and Kurt Samantha said "Holy Crap Finn way to just blurt it out" she looked like she was holding back tears but I could see them building up in her eyes, she said " Can you guys please tell him I'm going to go get changed" she ran back to the change rooms. I said " What Happened?what do you mean she is your sister?" Kurt sat on the other side of me. Finn said " Two days ago Samantha's parents and her little sister died in a huge car crash" he paused for a minute as he started to cry he then said " When she got the call I was over at her house playing video games I told her she could come stay at my house for a couple of days, when we got to my house I told my mom, Burt and Kurt about what had happened. Samantha remembered that since she was a minor she would be taken away so my mom and Burt talked it over and they decided that instead of just letting her live with us that they would adopt her to" he paused for a second then went on to say " So now she is our sister and she is going to be at McKinley this year". Finn and Kurt were both crying now and I just sat there in shock I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Samantha looked so happy when I saw her she even had the same smile that I always saw on her face. I didn't understand how she could look so happy while all this just happened. I saw the dressing room door open and I ran to her and gave her the biggest hug I could she whispered to me she said " Thank you Blaine" I said " No problem and if you ever need anything I'll be here for you". She released me from the hug and had her beautiful smile back on her face, God I loved that smile. She said "Hey guys when I'm done getting my stuff why don't we all go to that karaoke teen bar" Finn said "Ya that sounds awesome what about you guys" Kurt said "A change to sing in front of random people wouldn't miss it". Then I say "I wouldn't miss it" Samantha starts to blush she says "Okay awesome so we are all going so I'm just going to pay for my stuff and you guys can go wait in the car if you want" I said " Hey can I come with you to get you stuff" she said "Okay if you want". She looked happy at what I had said I'm starting to think she likes me or is it just because she is so emotional right now? While we were walking to the cash register Samantha said "Blaine" I said "Yes?" she just looked into my eyes for what felt like forever and she just gave me hug. She whispered to me and said "Thank you so much" I just thought about that for a moment what did she mean?, was she thanking me for being here with her? or just thank you? I decided to ask "What are you thanking me for?" she released me from the hug and just gazed into me eyes then said "For being here with me and for being such and incredible friend that I care about so much" I saw her blush at her last words but I decided to ignore it and say "Well first off you don't have to thank me I want to be here and second I'm no where near incredible compared to you" I smiled as I said this I could see her adorable face light up as I spoke. After that we just continued to the cash register and she payed for her stuff and I took her bags she laughed when I did and she said "Blaine I can carry my bags I have two whole arms" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at me when she said that. I started to laugh as well and said "Well I have two arms and a bow tie so I win" we both laughed I really liked talking to her. I offered to take her bags to Finn's car but she refused so she took them and she said "So meet us at Karaoke at 7 okay?" I replayed with " Okay can't wait". We said are good-byes then she kissed me cheek. When she pulled away I saw her blush and a big smile gross her face right before she turned around. I realized I was just standing there for a little to long so I turned around and headed for my car. What would happen at Karaoke tonight?


	6. Dealing With It All

**Dealing With It All**

**Back To Samantha's POV:**

**I got into Finn's car after I said Good-Bye to Blaine, I can't wait for karaoke tonight. There are three reasons why I'm so excited 1 I get to spend more time with Blaine, 2 I get to sing, and 3 I get to hang out with my two best friends along with someone who I hope will be my other best friend. I got in the back and there was a awkward silence so I said "Hey Kurt can you please turn the radio on" he turns it on and of course one of my favorite songs are on**

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. I sang the song and was in tears during it and after it is one of my favorite songs but with what just happened and other things in my life this song means even more to me now then ever. By the time the song was over we were home. So I quickly grabbed my bags and ran to my room I locked the door and started to cry and put the song on. I just couldn't handle it I've always been a positive person so thats why I'm always so happy and I've always been caring about others. I remember when I was 3 and someone in my family would be sick so I would try to help them as much as I could and I always try to make others happy even when it hurts myself. I heard a knock on my door and I said "Please leave me alone" "Its Finn please let me in Samantha" Of course since I knew it would make him happy I let him in. He saw me crying and I'm sure he could hear me from his room, He asked me "Hey Whats Wrong Hammy?" I laughed at my nickname and I said "I can't handle it" He replied with "Handle what?". I paused for a moment and then said "Life it just seems to kick my ass then make me all happy then it just kicks my ass even harder and my ass is just pretty dame tired of it" he laughed a little at my metaphor and then he said "Well for getting kicked so many times your ass still looks pretty good" I said "So now you looking at my ass that's kinda creepy" I laughed while I said this and Finn did to. He said "I know your going through a really tough time right now and for the past couple years but one thing that will never change is that I will always be here for you" I gave him a giant bear hug and said "Thanks Finn but still it seems like I'm losing every one I love I know you guys are still here but my mom,my real dad, my step dad, sister and I never even talk to my brother anymore" Finn said "I know I can't change whats happened but I do something that will help" he paused for a minute then continued "For one I will always be here for you and I know Kurt will to no matter what, two you could always find your brother like Google him or something and three I think you should just talk about what happened I know that's what you use to do when you would talk about your dad but then you stopped and I know you hurt more". I said "Thanks Finn really I don't know what I would do without you and Kurt oh and Hazel" We hugged just when Kurt opened my door and I looked at him and said "Group hug!" and forced them into a big group hug. When we got out of the hug I said "Oh I was just thinking could I please invite Hazel to Karaoke tonight" Then Both said "Of course that would be awesome" So I kicked them out of my room telling them "I will be out in a bit" even though they both knew that meant an hour and I took my cell phone out and called Hazel. She answered and said "Hey Pinky whats up?" I said "Hey Rainbow I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Karaoke with Me,Finn,Kurt, and Blaine tonight" She said "YES!, of course what time?" I said "Seven and Finn,Kurt and I will come and pick you up" She said "Okay and whats up?, I haven't talked to you since Friday" I paused for a second realizing I haven't told her yet HOLY CRAP!, I haven't told her yet should I tell her over then phone? No I should tell her tonight, I know I'll sing Keep Holding On at karaoke tonight and when she asks "Why are you crying" I will tell her. Suddenly I heard her yell "HELLO!" I said "Oh not like I have ears or anything" She laughed and said "So are you going to answer me whats been up with you?" I said " Uh nothing much but I kinda hung out with Blaine today" She said "Ohhh anything happen? and what do you mean kinda?". I said "We only kinda hung out because it was the four of us and I didn't really get to talk to him tell he came with me to pay for my stuff I was getting at Old Navy because Finn was being all brotherly so me and Blaine couldn't really talk which sucked but we kinda had a moment" she said " What do you mean kinda had a moment? and let me guess it was kinda because of something Finn did right?" I said " Yes actually when he was randomly at Old Navy and we all said hi and stuff we were just looking into each others eyes but then Finn punched his arm and said "Hey dude stop starring at my sister" a paused for a moment and Hazel said "Sister?" so I just said "I'll explain later but I really got to get ready by Love ya sis 3" She said "Oh okay Love ya to 3" I said quietly to myself "Thank god shes letting my explain later" then I said to myself "Now to get ready for karaoke". I really can't wait now I get to see my BFFLSF(Best Friends For Life Sister Forever) and hopefully my future Boyfriend! Tonight is going to be awesome besides the fact that I have to tell Hazel about what happened but hopefully that doesn't ruin the whole night.**


	7. Introducing Hazel!

**Hazel Rebecca Heart  
Age: 18  
Birthday: August,24,1994  
Nicknames: Badazel, Rainbow  
Siblings: Kelly Heart(Sister)  
Parents: Angel Heart(Mother), Jake Heart(Father)  
Looks: Long black hair, Hazel eyes, height 5'10.  
Hobbies: Artist, Video Games, Singing, Dancing, Watching/Reading Anime  
Description: Hey I'm Hazel and I am AWESOME! Me and Samantha have been BFFLSF sense we were 8 and we have known each other since we were 7. I get injured a lot mostly by falling up or down my stairs, ya I know right falling up stairs but I am just smart enough to do that. I love singing but I don't think I'm that good but Samantha likes my singing. I decided I'm going to McKinley this year because Samantha said she is going there now and we have always gone to the same school. I LOVE anime and I draw all the time and as much as I like drawing I'm not doing it as a career I am actually going to be a vet. My grades are just above average and I don't like school that much. The reason why is because well.. its school who does like it? But as a say "Suck it up butter cup" so thats what I do. Anyway I think thats it now I got to go get ready for karaoke byee**


	8. Nicknames And Hazel's House

**Samantha's POV:******

I just finished getting ready for karaoke here is my outfit: **[polyvore]  
****It was only 6:30 so I decided to sing for a bit before we go, ya I know sounds weird that I'm singing before karaoke but I sing all the time and that's just how I get through things. Anyway so I was singing and then I heard a knock on my door I opened it and Blaine was there 3, we locked eyes for a moment till I looked down and just blushed. Smooth move right?, he coughed and then said "Hey you're a really good singer" I blushed even more then said "Uh thanks" He moved in a bit closer and said "Are you okay?, you look like you've been crying" I said "Well they probable look like that because I have been" He came even closer and said "Don't worry no matter what I will ****always**** be here for you" We were in kissing distance now but we heard footsteps coming down the hall way so Blaine just gave me a really big hug ,which was still awesome, but not exactly what I wanted. Finn was the one coming down the hall way he came in and said "Hey guys we got to go get Hazel now" I looked at the time and it was 6:55 Crap!, I said "Shit its almost 7 come on" I grabbed Blaine's hand so we could run to the car faster we got in the car I quickly called Hazel, I picked up my phone and I heard it ring like one time then she answered "Hey Pinky whats up?" "Hey Rainbow just wanted to let you know we are just about to leave so we are going to be a little late but just remember when we do get you to blame Finn" she said "Okay no problem see ya in a bit sis Love ya" "Love ya to sis". Blaine now looked really confused he said "Rainbow and sis?" I said "Oh ya so me and Hazel call each other sis because we started saying we were sisters when we were 8 and in grade 5 one of my old friends started calling her Rainbow and she started calling my Pinky in grade 8" He said "That makes sense now do I get I nickname?" I said "Okay you can be Bow tie or Gel" he said "Why those?" I said "Because your hair is always gelled and you almost always where a bow tie and the nickname has to go with who you are". He said "So why is yours Pinky and Hazel's Rainbow" I said "Because I use to wear pink A LOT and Hazel is like a rainbow she can just cheer you up and she is just so awesome" He said "I guess that makes since" I said "So I think your nickname should be Bow Tie!" He said "Why Bow Tie and not Gel?". I said "Because Bow Tie sounds really cute just like you" I blushed, when did I get so good with stuff like that? Anyway so he said "I guess that's why your nickname is Pinky then" I blushed even more and I had my little shy smile on and I just realized that we're in Blaine's car not Kurt's so this is why I need to learn to pay more attention to stuff. I told Blaine where Hazel lived and he started driving there, my left hand was to the side by the driving stick and it was just laying there when I felt a hand on mine I looked up at Blaine with a confused expression and he said "I can take it off if you want" I said "No I like it like that actual, but why?" he had a smile on his face when I said I liked it, he said "Well Samantha I really like you I have for awhile now and I would really like to go out with you but I don't want you to think I'm just doing the sympathy thing to" OMFG! Blaine Freakin Anderson just asked me out! BEST DAY EVER! Oh crap I have to answer "For one I know that you would never just ask someone out for there sympathy your to nice for that" he nodded with a little smile "and two" I paused just to make him wait :P then I continued "I would Love to go out with you to tell you the truth I have liked you for awhile to" I said as I blushed.. more. But then I remembered what about him and Kurt? I should probable ask let the awkward conversation begin "But Blaine what about you and Kurt?" he said "As you know we broke up in the middle of summer and one of the main reasons for me was that I started to get strong feelings about you" he paused then continued to say "So I thought if I really liked someone else I shouldn't be in a different relationship because it wouldn't be fair to me or to Kurt" I said "Well that makes since but I think I should ask Kurt if he is okay with us dating because he also isn't just my best friend anymore he's also my brother" he said "Okay but what if he says no?" I said "If he says no then we will have to hold off on going out until he is ready". Blaine said "And this is one of the things I love about you" I got a big smile on my face then while I blushed and said "Well thank you very much Bow-Tie" he laughed and then turned on the radio but we didn't get a change to sing because a couple seconds later I saw Hazel's house I said "There's Hazel house!" Blaine said "Okay" he pulled into her drive way and I said "I'll be back in about 15 minutes" he said "Why so long?" I said "Because I have to tell her about my parents and she might want to tell her parents about it right away so that takes time" he said "Okay good luck" I said "Thanks Blaine" he said "Remember Courage" I got out of the car and knocked on Hazel's door. Her mom answered and said "Hi Mantha" ya she calls me Mantha always has we still have no idea why, I said "Hi is Hazel home?" of course I knew she was I just normally say that when I go to a friends, she said "Ya she is in her room" I said "Okay thanks" I knocked on her bedroom door she said "Come in!" I opened the door and she looked at me and said "Hey you look awesome!" in case you forgot I was wearing this [polyvore] I said "Thanks but you look way better" she was wearing this [polyvore] she said "Thanks we should get going" she was just about to reach her door when I said "Wait I need to talk to you about something" I could tell I sounded sad when I said it which she must have noticed because she said "What happened!?" I said "Your going to want to sit down when I tell you" she listened and sat back down on her bed. So I told her from getting the call while playing video games with Finn to getting adopted and switching schools, she said "Love ya sis!" while giving me a bear hug I said "I Love you to" she asked "Do you want me to go tell me parents? or wait till I get back from Karaoke?" I said "Could you please wait till after Karaoke it would be better" she said "Okay no problem" I said "Oh and I got to tell you something else" "Please tell me this is good news" she said with a sigh I said "Don't worry it is". She said "Okay so tell me!" I said "Okay short version of it is Blaine asked me out and I told him I have to ask Kurt if he is okay with it and if he is then we are going out!" she sat there shocked for a moment then said/yelled "Oh My God that's so AWESOME! I can't believe he asked you out!" I said "I know and I'm asking Kurt tonight and I'm really hoping he says yes" she said "Wait what happens if he says no?" I said "Blaine asked that to and I said, "If he says no then we will have to hold off on going out until he is ready", and he totally understood to!". She said "I'm so happy for you!" I said "Thanks, we should probable go other wise Finn and Kurt will be pissed about having to wait any longer" she said "Okay lets go but first let me fix my makeup" I said "Okay but hurry and Thank God I didn't wear makeup tonight!" we laughed while she fixed her makeup then we left her room and were about to head out the door we Hazel yelled "I'm going Love you! Bye!". We went to the car and I ran to my seat in the front because I knew if I didn't get it fast she would steal my spot (yeah she would), so we got in and Blaine said "Hello again beautiful" aw he was so sweet and I was about to reply when Hazel said "Why thank you Blaine" I hit her arm and Blaine laughed then I said "Thank you Bow-Tie you are looking pretty good yourself" Hazel and I laughed then Hazel said "I love the nickname" I said "Thanks you HAVE to call him Bow-Tie now" Blaine just starred at us laughing and said "Well at least I'm a handsome Bow-Tie!" I said "Well I can't argue with that" we all laughed and I said "We should get going to Karaoke Finn and Kurt have waited awhile" we all kept laughing and Blaine said "Karaoke it is" Hazel said "Let the fun begin!" and then I yelled "Karaoke Here we COME!". Now I just have to worry about asking Kurt other then that tonight might be okay it wasn't as hard as a thought it was going to be to tell Hazel about my parents but it still hurts I just hope I can deal okay but I should deal with that later after all Karaoke is going to have to deal with us tonight!  
I CAN'T WAIT!**


	9. Karaoke!

**Samantha's POV:******

We were in Blaine's car singing and when Blaine put his hand over mine just like before I looked at him and just smiled and Hazel said "Samantha and Blaine sittin" that's all she got to say because I through my purse at her head. Blaine and I were just laughing are asses off and I said "Hazel we are in a car not a tree and if you keep bugging us I could just make out with him right her to gross you out" I got a devious smile on my face and Hazel slightly screamed and said "EW no, no that's alright just hold hands I'm good with that" I started to laugh again and same with Blaine but he kinda looked disappointed it looked so cute. About 10 minutes we arrived at Karaoke, Blaine pulled into a parking spot and we all got out he tried to hold my hand and as much as I wanted to I whispered to him "Not yet I still got to talk to Kurt" he pouted and I just laughed and said "You look cute when you pout" he said "That's why I'm pouting" and we both start laughing.. a lot. Hazel then said "You guys know that I'm still here right" I said "Oh my god sorry!, I got a little distracted.." I blushed at the end and looked at Blaine who was still laughing she said "Its fine I've been worse" I said "You can say that again" I stuck my tongue out at her. We manged to get inside after that and I saw Finn and Kurt nearly the second we walked in, lets just say Finn was standing up :P, I ran up to Finn and hugged him he looked down and laughed he just said "Hi" I laughed and said "Why hello there sir" I used an British accent when I said it we all laughed and I let go of Finn. We grabbed a table and we just talked randomly for about 5 minutes then I said "Uh hey Kurt could I talk to you for a second" Hazel just winked at my and Kurt gave me a really confused look that said 'Why' then he said "Uh sure" I said to everyone "Kurt and I will be back in a couple minutes" Hazel said "Okay Good luck Pinky" then Kurt and I headed outside and on the way out I hit Hazel on the head. When we got outside Kurt said "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I started to get really nervous what if he got mad, what would he do?, I just said "You have to promise me before I start that you won't say a word till I'm done okay?" he said "Uh okay" I said "Okay well when Blaine and I were going to Hazel's he admitted to me that he really liked me and and he asked me out" Kurt looked a sad and kinda of mad too "I did admit that I had feels for him to and that I would love to bu" Kurt tried to interrupt me but I quickly said "I am not done" he closed his mouth and I continued and said "But I said I would ask you first to see if you were okay with it". Kurt asked "Well what if I'm not okay with it?" I said "I well tell you this just like I did to Blaine that if you aren't okay with it then I will wait to go out with him till you are" I could tell I looked sad because I really thought he was going to say he wasn't then I would have to wait to go out with Blaine even longer. Kurt said "Do you really like him?" I said "Honestly I have liked him since I met him but because you loved him I just put it to the back of my head till now" he said "Then I shouldn't be the reason why you two aren't together even though it will be hard for me I will get used to it" I said "Are you sure because if you really aren't okay with it I can wait", he said "No its okay it will just take some getting use to". I gave Kurt a hug and said "Thank you so much Love you Kurt" he laughed a little and said "I love you to Samantha" and we just stayed like that for a minute till I said "We should probably get back inside before the think something bad happened" Kurt said "Yeah your right oh and promise me two things" I said "Depends what are they?" he said "One no being all romantic like tonight and two you have to go shopping with me tomorrow" I said "Okay I promise but I still get to hold his hand okay?" he said "Fine" I laughed and grabbed his arm and ran back inside. Kurt said "I have to use the restroom I'll be back in a bit" I said "Okay have fun" I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed then I walked back to the table Hazel said "So how did it go?" I said "Long story short he said yes" I smiled and Blaine looked really happy Finn was all confused as normal and said "Yes to what?" I said "Oh yeah I didn't tell you" I laughed Finn said "Come on just tell me" I looked at Blaine and Hazel and said "Should I tell him?" they said "NO!" we all started laughing except for Finn he just said "Come on tell me I really want to know!" I said "Curiosity killed the Frankinteen Finn" I smiled really big and we were all laughing again except for Finn. Oh by the way I'm sitting down during this in case you were wondering, Finn said "I don't care just tell me" I broke and said "Fine I'll tell you" he said/yelled "Finally!" we all laughed and I said "Blaine and I are now going out and I just asked Kurt for permission before anything actual happened and Kurt agreed" Blaine and I looked at each other with giant smiles on our faces Finn said "Oh" he had this weird expression on his face so I said "Hey we are at Karaoke so I am going to go sing!" they all said "Have fun!" I said "Way to join in much". I left them and went up to the guy running the Karaoke and I said "Do you have the song I Won't Give Up?" after about 30 seconds he said "Yup is that what you choose?" I said "Yes please" he said "Alright here is the mic" he handed me a cordless mic, I walked up to the front of the stage and said "Hey my name is Samantha and I'm going to be singing I Won't Give Up"

(Samantha's voice is close to how Rachel's sounds). When I was starting the first chorus Kurt was coming back from the restroom and waved to me and I waved back and when I was at the last chorus I looked at Blaine throughout the whole chorus and most of the song. When I was done I heard a big round of applause and I bowed and said "Thank you" I walked back to the guy that was running the Karaoke and he said "Nice job kid" I said "Thanks" and handed him the mic then went back to the table. They all said that I was really good and Hazel said "I forgot how good you can sing" I said "How can you forget I sing all the time even in my classes" Blaine said "Really?" I said "Really it went from singing in my head to humming to singing and then one day I got kicked out because I was singing to loud even though I didn't even know I was singing but some kids gave me some high fives on the way out saying that I sounded pretty good" Blaine,Kurt, and Finn said "Wow" Hazel said "Oh ya I remember that it was in the middle of English and was like screaming at you to shut up but you had your head phones in" then I said "Oh yeah and then I had to sit in the hall way the rest of class and I was just sitting there singing", We were both laughing and Blaine, Kurt, and Finn couldn't believe that it was really funny then Finn said "See if you were to do that at McKinley you would get slushied so much" I said "That sounds like a challenge" he said "Oh crap now you're going to do it aren't you" I said "Yup" Then I said "Okay Finn and Hazel have to do a duet!" they both said at the except same time "Why!" I said "Because your voices would go cute together" they said "Fine" and then they walked up to the guy who runs the Karaoke. They both go to the front with a mic in each one of the hands and Hazel says "Hi I'm Hazel and this is Finn" she points to Finn "And we will be singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart" I was a little surprised but I just thought that it was because it was a easy song boy was I wrong.

(Its Hazel singing not Rachel) When they were done singing they were just looking into each others eyes like they were about to kiss but then Hazel just ran off to the guy to give him her mic and she ran to the restroom I saw Finn and he looked confused but after a minute he walked off the stage I said "I'll be right back I'm going to go see whats up with Hazel" everyone just nodded there heads I got up and ran to the restroom. I got in there and I saw Hazel at one of the sinks and I said "Hey what just happened" she said "What do you mean?" I said "Hazel don't play stupid with me you and Finn were about to kiss right there then you ran off" she took a big breath then said "Okay I know its just he probably doesn't even like me that way he probably just got caught up in the moment with the music and stuff " I said "Okay you can not tell him I told you this because he would kill me but.." she said "But what?" I said "I heard him when he was hanging with Puck telling him that he really likes you but he wasn't sure about picking you or Rachel" Hazel seemed to look happier but then she said "Wait he could still pick Rachel" I said "I honestly doubt that with the way she has been acting lately to me and he just seems kinda sick of her lately". Hazel said "Oh I guess that's good then" I said "Yeah and we better get back to Kar-a-oke!" she laughed and said "I'll beat you there!" I said "No change" and we started to run back to the table and I WON! YA ME! I said "Ha I WON!" she said "Sure sure" I gave her a mini death glare and we both just started laughing then Blaine said "Hey Samantha want to sing a duet with me?" I said "Uh sure" we told the guy the song we wanted and they had it (YA!) and we got our mics and went to the front of the stage and I said "Hey guys I'm Samantha"(I heard some applause and some people cheering) "And this here is Blaine and we are going to sing Don't You Want Me Baby"

(Again its Samantha Not Rachel) when we were done we were kissing distance away but I just said "That was AWESOME!" Blaine and I laughed and handed the man are mics and we sat back down. I checked my phone for the time and it was only 9 so I said "Hey who wants to throw a party?" they all practically yelled "Yes!" I said "Okay so I'm going to call Santana and see if we can all go to her place and then we can get all the New Directions" they all agreed, I called Santana the Phone Conversation:  
Santana: Hello  
Me: Hey Santana  
Santana: Oh hey Samantha whats up?  
Me: Well I was wondering if we would all be able to go to your place and through a Glee party  
Santana: Hell Ya! So you and the New directions right?  
Me: Yeah and Blaine and Hazel if that's alright  
Santana: Yeah that's cool so I'll call everyone okay?  
Me: Okay see ya in a bit  
Santana: Ya see ya  
Me: See ya  
End of Phone Conversation  
I said to everyone "Okay the parties on!" they all said "Awesome!" and I said "Okay so Finn and Kurt you to drive there and one of you has to not drink and Blaine, Hazel and I will go in Blaine's car and I won't drink" Hazel said "Why do we have to figure out who will not drink?" I said "Because knowing Santana and Puck there will be booze" she said "Ohhh okay" I said "So lets get going!" they all agreed I said good-bye to Finn and Kurt and went with Hazel and Blaine to Blaine's car. Once we were in his car I yelled "Party TIME!" and they yelled "WOOOH" and I laughed. Party Time Here I COME!


	10. Party Time Here I Come!

**Samantha's POV:******

Blaine,Hazel and I were all in Blaine's car headed for Santana's I can't WAIT! I decided to call Carol to tell her I might stay at Santana's I said "Guys Shut Up Please I'm Calling Carol!" Hazel said "Aw why?" I said "I'm going to tell her either I will be back late or I'm staying at Santana's" Hazel said "Oh I should call my parents then to" Blaine said "Do you think I should?" I said "Well after Rachel's party last year I think you should" I started laughing and Blaine said "Oh uh yeah so I'll call my parents to" I could so tell he was embarrassed. I said "Aw is little Blainey embarrassed?" he said "No!" I said "Oh sure sure anyway your cute when your embarrassed" he said "Oh then yeah I am embarrassed" I said "I was joking your always cute I just wanted you to admit you were embarrassed" he said "Oh really" I said "Yup" then he started to tickle my side a bit and Hazel helped. I said "Stop! Pleaseeeeee" I gave my best puppy dog face/eyes while I was laughing my ass off and Blaine bought he said "Aw okay little puppy" and he patted my head but of course Hazel kept it up, I said "Okay at least stop so we can all call our parents" I cringed at the word parents I guess I really don't like using it anymore Hazel said "Fine!" I called Carol.  
Phone Conversation: (While I was calling Carol Hazel and Blaine were calling there parents)  
Carol: Hello  
Me: Hi Carol  
Carol: Oh Hi sweetie whats up?  
Me: I was just letting you know that we are all going Santana's for a party and I was wondering if I could maybe stay at her place because I'm not sure how long it will be  
Hazel: (Hi mom)  
Carol: That's Fine sweetie just be careful and watch after Finn and Kurt for me will yeah?  
Me: Yep No prob Carol Love you  
Blaine: (Hi dad)  
Carol: Love you to bye sweetie  
Me:byee  
End of Phone Conversation  
I waited quietly while Blaine and Hazel were on the phone with there parents.  
**_15 minutes later_******

Blaine parked in front of Santana's house and we all got out when we did Blaine grabbed my hand I looked up at him and smiled he did the same. I knocked on Santana's door and I remembered that 1) no one knows about my parents 2)No one knows about Blaine and I, well looks like I got a lot of explaining to do. Santana answered and said "Hey guys whats u" that's as far as she got before she realized Blaine and I were holding hands so she said "OMG when did this happen?!" I said "Today couple hours ago" she said "Okay listen here Gel head if you do anything to break my girls heart be prepared for me to go ALL Lima heights on your ass" he said "Okay and just to let you know I would never do anything to hurt her" Santana, Hazel and I all said in unison "Good!" then we all went into Santana's the only people there so far were Mercedes,Santana,Brittani,Finn,Kurt,Blaine,Hazel and I. I decided I was only going to tell them about my parents for now because I don't want everyone to change around me because of it so I said "So guys before everyone else comes I need to tell you guys about something that happened a couple days ago" Blaine held my hand a bit tighter for support Mercedes said "Okay shoot" Brittani said "Whats she shooting" I laughed and said "Nothing Brit" she said "Oh okay" then I said "Okay so what happened was.." (I don't want to go on about it again) after I was done they all came and hugged me and said "We are so sorry!" I said "Thanks but please don't tell anyone I really don't want everyone to know yet" Mercedes said "So where are you staying?" I said "Oh I guess I left that part out but you guys know how Finn and Kurt are like my brothers right?" they said "Yeah" I said "Well when I got the call as you know Finn was with me and took me back to his house and there parents talked and they are adopting me and I'm going to McKinley this year!" they all said "OMG that's awesome!" I said "Yeah but since Rachel doesn't know she called Finn's phone and I answered because he was out of the room and she got mad that I was there" Santana said "I should go all Lima heights on her hobbit ass!" I said "No its fine its Rachel remember she just gets jealous easily I can handle her but thanks" just then we heard the door bell go off and I said "I'm gonna get it" and then I ran for the door. When I opened it I saw Tina,Mike and Artie, I said "Hey guys!" Tina said "Hey Sam" and she gave me a hug then I remembered that Mike and Artie don't really know me I think I've met them like once of twice so I said after hugging Tina "You guys probably don't remember me but I'm Samantha" Mike said "Oh your the Samantha" I laughed and then Artie said "Hey well its nice to meet you" I said "You to, Now everyone get your asses in here and lets get this party started!". They all came in and Santana blared the music and we all started dancing around like idiots then the door bell rang I said "I'll get it again!" I then ran up the stairs and opened the door while falling over because I'm just that stupid. So I opened the door and fell forward and I just broke out laughing I think that it was Puck at the door since he was the only on that hadn't arrived, I rolled over while still laughing and opened my eyes to see none other then Puck and Berry YEAH! sarcasm with Rachel anyway Puck and I are pretty good friends though he still flirts with me sometimes which is weird cause he is like my bro. Puck said "OMG! Hey Sammy!" I said while still laughing "Hey Pucky" I just laughed more he did to while Rachel said "Uh your still on the ground you know and you might want to invite us in" I said "Okay go inside the house and Pucky uh help!" we both laughed while Rachel walked into Santana's place. Puck helped me off of the floor and I said "Come on lets Party!" he laughed and said "Hell Yeah!" I closed the door behind us as we ran down the stairs I turned down the music and said "Bitches the drinks are here!" I couldn't help but laugh and same with most of the Glee peoples, I found Blaine at the drinks almost instantly and I thought **_This will be an interesting night_****  
2 hours later**

**So it has now been two hours since drinks arrived and lets just say seeing people drunk totally cheers a person up, okay so I just realized how weird that sounded but its ****so**** true people act stupid as shit and then you just sit there and laugh and make fun and no one cares. Since Finn and I are the only ones sober (thank god!) we have basically been hanging out the whole party aside from when Blaine will come over and make fun of Finn for being so tall or he wants to dance with me just saying Blaine is so FUDGING HILARIOUS when he is drunk but so very very stupid. I was just talking with Finn and then I heard I think Rachel yell "Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" everyone except Finn and I cheered, Finn and I sighed and walked over to the little circle that formed around a beer bottle and I said "What the Hell I'll go first" it landed on Blaine all I could think of was ****_THANK HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! _****mostly because I thought it would land on Finn or Puck or WORSE Kurt, ewww just the thought of kissing any of them is gross anyways so Blaine and I kissed and I know he was drunk and all but no matter how sloppie it was I swear I felt fireworks and well we kinda just kept kissing... It was just he deepened the kiss and I was like okay this is good but then Kurt had to say "Okay I think we've had enough of that" so I took my face away from Blaine's and said "Your face tastes Awesome" and then I said "Looks like I found myself a new duet partner!"  
then we all cheered" God Kurt is so going to kill me tomorrow considering I promised I would only hold hands with Blaine tonight no further and then we were just basically making out. Blaine and I grabbed some mics and we sang:**

(Samantha is Rachel and her dancing is better)  
Once we were done everyone cheered and we all went back to dancing around and drinking so I did technically drink I had coke :D, Blaine tried to kiss me some more but I kept avoiding it I didn't want to make out with my drunk boyfriend all night, okay so I wanted to make out with him but sober and further along are relationship considering when we kissed during spin the bottle it was my first kiss. Anyways I was kinda just walking around when I caught Hazel and Finn making out in the corner I just thought **_They'll have some explaining to do tomorrow, _****So it is about 2 am now and I'm about to crash everyone else is still pretty jumpy so I just went to Santana and said "Hey can I go to your room and just crash on the floor I'm pretty beat" she said "Sure do you want me to ask everyone to keep it down a bit" I said "No thanks" then I gave her a quick hug and said "Good night" then I went to say Good night to Finn, Hazel, Blaine and Kurt. When I said Good night to Finn and Hazel I said "Good night, oh and by the way even though no one else did I caught your little make out session earlier" I had a smirk on my face because I had some stuff planned for a little blackmail, Finn just said "Oh shit" and Hazel just looked confused. I headed for Santana's room but before I closed the door I yelled "Good Night Party Time People!" they all just cheered, okay so I guess that makes since? I ended up not going to sleep till around 5 when Santana came in and crashed on her bed I just laughed then I got an idea of how to wake everyone up tomorrow or I guess really today. Hang over day will be awesome!**


	11. Hang Over Day!

**Samantha's POV:**

**So I woke up at 10 and saw that Santana was still asleep so I quietly grabbed some of her clothes (I knew she wouldn't mind since we are like besties)and went to the bathroom and changed into: **[polyvore] **and just brushed my hair and left it down. I opened the door of Santana's room to see if anyone else was awake and saw that everyone was still asleep aside from Finn so I whispered "Finn" he jumped and looked like he had a mini heart attack and I had to hold my mouth shut to keep from laughing he said "Oh hey you scared the crap out of me" I said "I could tell, Follow me" he said "Uh okay" I took him outside into Santana's porch so we could actually talk. Finn said "So why did you want to come out here?" I said "So we could actually talk and because I have a question for you" he started to look about pale he said "Okay what do ya want to ask me?" I said "What was going on between you and Hazel last night? I thought you and Rachel were still together and I know for fact that you weren't drunk" he looked more pale then before but proceeded to answer.**

**Finn's POV:******

Samantha asked the question that I really didn't want to hear "What was going on between you and Hazel last night?" Okay to tell you the truth I do really like her and she was drunk and stupid drunk and she wanted to make out so I was my dumb self and said sure and started to make out with her but then Samantha caught us. I realize it was wrong to take advantage of her while she was drunk but I really like her and I mean REALLY like her, the worse part is though is that I haven't officially broken up with Rachel yet I love her and all but I feel like I like Hazel more. Samantha continued to say "I thought you and Rachel were still together and I know for fact that you weren't drunk" Crap! So saying I was drunk is out I guess I should just be honest with her she is my best friend after all I said "To be honest I really like her I mean REALLY like her and I don't know she asked to make out because as you know she was drunk as hell but I was being stupid and said yes because I really wanted to" I paused and said "Samantha" I looked her straight in the eyes and said "I think I like her more then Rach" she looked shocked.

**Samantha's POV:******

OMG! he said "I think I like her more then Rach" that is HUGE he is or was in love with Rachel and thought she was "The one" but now Hazel I wonder why. I said to Finn "Okay so this is what I think first if you think you like someone more then your girlfriend then I think you should break up and second I know Hazel as a thing for you so if you want to go out with her go for it but even though your my brother now it won't stop me from killing you if you break her heart" he laughed a bit and said "Don't worry I don't plan to and thanks" I said "No problem but I still get blackmail rights but more on Hazel since you let me move in and stuff" I laughed so did Finn. After I said "Want to have some fun?" he raised a eye brow and said "What kind of Fun?" I laughed and said "How about getting some pots and pans to wake everyone up with" he said "That sounds AMAZING!" I said "I know right come on". So we got out the pots and pans and went down stairs but first I woke up Santana calmly and said "Tana plug your ears Finn and I are going to wake everyone up with pots and pans since everyone has hangovers" she laughed a bit and said "Why did you wake me up and warn me?" I said "Cause you my bestie and because I'm borrowing some clothes for the day" with both laughed and she said "At least my hang over isn't that bad" I said "That's good okay so either plug your ears and watch or go take a shower and get changed" she said "I'll watch then go get changed" we both laughed and left her room. We were in the basement Santana with her ears plugged and Finn and I ready with are pots and pans I said "Okay on 3, 1 2 3" and we started to bang them and we yelled "WAKE UP LAZY ASSES!" and with that everyone scream and said "Holy crap my head or What the FU*K or What the Hell is wrong with you guys" the 3 of us were laughing are asses off I ended up falling over on the floor because I was laughing so hard. After about half an hour of the 3 of us laughing and everyone else screaming at us Santana went to go shower and I said "We should all go to some ones house that has a pool!" the all said "Why?" I said while laughing "To go swimming dip shits" they all said "Ohhh" and then Tina said "I have a pool we can go to my place if you guys want to" I said "That would be totally awesome! (had to put a starkid reference), thanks Tina" she said "No problem" I said "Okay so how about we all go back to our owe houses and get ready and for the people with the worst hang overs Finn or I will drive you because we are that nice. We all laughed and just then Santana came out of her room and I said "Tana want to go to Tina's house and go swimming with well everyone!" she said "Sure" I said "So who is really hung over?" Hazel,Blaine,Brittney,Puck,Artie,Mike and Rachel all raised there hands so I said "Okay I will drive Hazel, Blaine and Rachel to there houses and to Tina's and Finn you drive Brittney, Puck, Artie and Mike" then Santana said "I have some stuff for Brittney here so I will take her" I said "Oh thanks Tana, So Finn you got Puck, Artie and Mike and I got Hazel, Blaine and Rachel is that good?" everyone nodded and I said "Okay the official Hang over Pool party begins in and hour we all laughed and headed out. When we were all walking outside Rachel asked to talk to me quick I said "Oh sure what do you need Rachel?" she said "Why are you being so nice to me?" I said "Well believe it or not I don't think your that bad Rachel its just you put your stardom in front of everything" she said "Really?" I said "Yeah" she said "Well also why were you at Finn's house?" I said "Okay what I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone okay only a couple people know about this" she gave me a weird look and said "Okay go on". So I told her about what happened with my family and how I'm now Kurt's and Finn's sister and she said "Oh my god I'm so sorry and I'm so sorry I was so mean to you" I said "Its okay just can we be friends now?" she said "You would really want to be my friend after the way I have treated you?" I said "Yeah people change and no reason not to" she said "You are a really nice person you know that" I said "I know!" we laughed and got into Blaine's car. I got in the drivers seat and saw that Blaine already had shoot gun I said "Hey Blaine" he said "Hey" and held my hand and I heard Rachel whisper to Hazel "When did that happen?" I said "Yesterday afternoon" she said "Oh" she turned a bit red when I answered I just laughed. We stopped at Rachel's house first she took about 10 minutes then we headed to Blaine's he took about 5 minutes and then Hazel's oh took 10 minutes as well, and then finally my house I took just over 5 minutes because I was rushing. We got to Tina's and ran to her back yard and saw Tina,Mike,Artie,Puck, Finn and Kurt all chilling in the pool I said "What up my bitches?!" they all looked up and said "Hey!" I said "Where's Tana and Brit?" as if on cue they said "Hey" I jumped they were right behind us -_-.(Here are the girls swim suits [polyvore]) I said "Holy shit way to scare the hell out of me" we all laughed and I said "Now for swimming!" and I jumped in the pool and perfectly splashed Finn and we all ended up all having a huge water fight for about 20 minutes then we goofed off for about 3 more hours then we all started to head home. It was really fun and now I can't wait to start school next week! I got home after dropping everyone off and ate dinner, played some video games with Finn then went to bed ready for another AWESOME day.


	12. First Day!

**Samantha's POV****  
(1 week later)**

Today is the first day of my senior year, the past week I've hung out with the glee kids but mostly Santana,Hazel,Blaine,Finn,Kurt,Brittany and Rachel. Kurt has gotten use to the fact that Blaine and I are dating but Finn still gives Blaine death glares, they look really funny to me. I also found out that Santana and Brittany are officially dating, okay so not fully official because no one else knows because Santana isn't ready to come out but its official to them. Finn and Hazel look like they're getting closer I wonder if they're going to get together. So anyway now its the first day at a new school during my senior year with a new family and SHIT this might suck, ah oh well most of my high school life as sucked so maybe this year will be a bit better. I really wish Hazel was going to go to McKinley but I guess I'll just have to make due with out her for a year. Anyways (God ADD suckssss) so my stupid alarm or I should say brother Kurt woke me up at 6:30 this morning, OH MY GAWD TO DAMN EARLIE!, I got up and took a nice hot shower and blow dried my hair. I put on: [First Day Out Fit] and did my hair like this:[weheartit] and just as I was finishing up a caught the smell of bacon with in my nose so I quickly finished my hair and ran down the stairs while trying not to fall. I got down the stairs and said "Where's the Bacon!?" I heard Finn laughing and he said "There's a big plate on the counter along with pancakes and eggs" and I jumped up and ran to grab a plate and I said "Oh my god YES!" we both laughed like crazy then I heard the door open. I heard someone say "I'm home" I laughed because It was Hazel I said "Hey what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be going to school?" she said "I am I need a ride?" I gave her a confused face and she said "We are going to the same school aren't we?" she had this big goofy grin on her face and I screamed and gave her a Hudson bear hug and said "OMG! How!?" she said "When I told my parents about what happened I got them to let me go to the same school as you since it was my senior year to be there for you" I said "OMG That's sooo Awesome!". We walked into the kitchen and I said "Want food?" she said "How can I say no to an offer like that" we laughed and then Finn walked back into the kitchen but shirtless and I said "Eww Finn but a shirt on" I covered my eyes he laughed and I uncovered my eyes and I could like see the awkwardness in the room so I said "I'm just gonna go and eat in the living room you two can talk" and before either of them could say anything I had already grabbed my plate and ran to the living room.

**Hazel's POV:******

God I can't believe Sammy just ran out so I have to talk to Finn great that's exactly what I wanted to do this morning, I really hope you caught my sarcasm in that I mean we have been hanging out a bit and texting but this probably means he wants to talk about what happened at the party. It was silent for a bit till Finn broke it and said "So about that I kiss I.." I interrupted him saying "Finn that was nothing I was drunk and besides you have a girlfriend" he said "I had a girlfriend I broke up with Rachel yesterday and I don't care if you were drunk I felt something and I know you did to" I said "You can't prove that" he said "Actually I can kiss me right now" I said "What!?" he said "Kiss me right now and if you don't feel a thing then fine but if you do you give me 1 chance" I said "Fine you ready?" he said "Yup!" I kissed him. I feel stupid the feels I remembered weren't just the buzz of beer it was the feeling of Finn's lips upon mine. We kept kissing not making out but pretty damn close we probably would've if Sam didn't come up and say "Excuse me love birds we must be off to school" Finn and I broke away from our little kissing section and he said "Uh um uh I'll go um get my uh stuff" he then ran out of the kitchen I stood there laughing but I new my face had turn red because the second I heard Sam I got super hot right in the face. I said "AH You suck!" she just kept laughing and said "At least I don't blow" I started to laugh at her stupid remark and then she said "Oh shit I forgot Blaine is giving me a ride so bye!" I yelled back as she was leaving "How the hell do I get to school?" she yelled "Finn!" then I heard a car door slam what a great friend -_-. Finn drove me to school and I mumbled a "Thanks" when he parked then I got out and just ran inside the school I could not handle the awkwardness.. anymore.

**Samantha's POV:******

I yelled "Finn!" to Hazel telling her to go with him and then I got into Blaine's car and slammed the door. When I got in the car Blaine said "Why hello there beautiful" I giggled and blushed and said "Hello to you to handsome" and I kissed him on the cheek he pulled out of the driveway and started driving. Then he said "Are you excited?" I said "More like nervous how about you?" he said "Yup but why are you nervous?" I said "Well because I'm starting my senior year at a new school, A new family that barley anyone knows about and then probably getting bullied" I sighed and Blaine said "Why do you think you would get bullied?" I said "Because I always have and its always been BAD it might not be as bad with Santana and Finn here but still I'm kinda scared" he said "Well don't worry anyone does anything to you there faces will become even worse!" I laughed at Blaine's attempt at trying to be scary. We got to school and Blaine parked the car then ran around to my side of the door and opened it for me, he said "My ladie" and but his hand out for me to grab I laughed and said "Why thank you good sir" I took his hand and he but his hand around my waist while we walked inside the school. We went the office and got are schedules then headed to find our lockers mine was #267 and his was #269 I laughed at his and he said "Real mature" then I replayed with "I know right I'm like the most mature 17 year old ever!" we laughed and went off to find our lockers. About 5 minutes later we found our lockers and saw Hazel at locker #268 I laughed when I saw her and said "Why hello there" she turned around and said "Hey" and she gave me one of her weird glares and I said "Whats that look for?" she said "I don't know maybe putting me in a car with Finn" I said "Sorry I though you would enjoy" she said "Well I didn't" I said "I'll remember that for next time" she said "Sure you will" we both laughed and Blaine said "Looks like we're all locker buddy's now!" Hazel and I said in unison "Hell yeah we are!" we all laughed. Then I said "Let me see you schedules" they simply handed them over and I said "Looks like we all have Spanish,Lunch, Free period and Glee together! and Hazel you and I also have English and Science together" Hazel said "Awesome" Blaine said "I wish I was a senior then I would have more classes with you" I said "Aw at least we have some classes together" he smiled and Hazel said "Ew" we all laughed then we heard the bell ring. I said "To Spanish we go!" then we linked arms and headed to Spanish, We we got there I told them we should talk to about Glee club so we walked up to him and I said "Hi my names Samantha and this is Hazel and I know you know Blaine already" he said "Yes I have and its nice to meet you girls, what can I do for you?" I said "We were wondering if we could try out for Glee Club today" he said "Of course come right after school for your audition" I said "Okay thank you" he said "No problem now go find a spot to sit" there were only spots away from each other so as I was looking for someone nice to sit by I saw Finn so I walked over to him and said "Hey" he looked up from his phone and said "Hey Sam whats up?" I said "Nothing can I sit here?" he said "You would no matter what I say so sure" I laughed and while I was sitting down I said "Ah you know me so well" he said "That I do" we laughed then the lesson started. Finn and I passed notes through out Spanish class tell the bell went.  
(I'm gonna skip tell lunch because nothing else is really important by her schedule is:  
Spanish,Gym,English,Lunch,Math,Science,Free period,Glee)

**Lunch!******

I walked to lunch with Hazel because our English class was right by the cafeteria so we didn't need to go to our lockers, we got into the line up and waited for about 2 minutes tell we were able to get our food I got 2 cheese burgers, fries, and some cake for desert as well as bottle of pop that I had in my bag. Hazel and I were looking around for a table to sit at when we saw all the glee kids at a table so we decided to sit there, we walked up to the table and I said "Hey" they all turned to look at us and we got a couple hellos and heys and then some one scared the living crap out of me some one jabbed my side not to hard but enough to scare me so I jumped. The person started laughing and I knew that it was Blaine I turned around and because I almost dropped my food I said "Never mess with me and my food" Blaine laughed and said "I am so very sorry" I said "Good!" then we all laughed. Blaine sat down beside Mercedes and I sat down beside Blaine he put his arm around me and then Hazel sat beside me, Puck said "How the hell can you eat all that and be so skinny?" I said "High metabolism and even if I didn't have it I eat like a guy" Tina said "What do you mean?" I said "I eat like all the time unless a teacher says I can't I'm nearly always eating in class and I eat just a lot Finn, Kurt, and Hazel would know right?" Finn said "Yeah its true she always says shes surprised she doesn't look like a mountain" I laughed then Kurt said "Its true when shes over we have to make double the normal for her and Finn" and then Hazel said "Yeah my parents actual get mad at how much she eats" I was laughing like crazy now but stopped enough so I could eat my first burger which I ate in about 4 bits. I finished my lunch pretty fast and just talked to everyone after everyone was so nice.  
(Skipping to Glee)

**Glee Club!******

Free period is over so now I am walking to the choir room to audition for Glee club I'm excited but I'm really nervous what if they don't like my singing?, or they all start to make fun of me or or I was interrupted by Finn walking up to me and saying "Hey are you okay" I said "Uh yea why?" he said "Because it looks like your freaking out" I said "Well that's because I am" he said "Just stay calm and when you sing look at something or someone that makes you calm down or think or something" I said "Okay I'll try thanks Finn" he said "No problem" and he gave me a hug then we walked into Glee club together. came in about 10 minutes later he said "Okay so before we start the lesson we have some people that want to audition Blaine you don't need to because we all know you can sing" Blaine said "Alright" then continued to say "So girls which one of you wants to go first" Hazel and I said in unison while pointing at each other "She wants to go first!" we all laughed and then I said "Rock, Paper,Scissors?" she said "Yup" we did Rock,Paper,Scissor like 7 times till I finally won so Hazel went first. She sung:

she sounded AMAZING! everyone clapped I clapped the loudest then said "Looks like we got a new member for Glee Club!" everyone cheered then he said "Now for one more audition" I nervously walked up to the front I gave Hazel a high 5 as she walked up to the chairs. I said "I'm going to sing Katy Perry's Firework:

preforming it was actually really fun we all danced around and the girls started singing with me. When I was done said "Looks like we got another member!" everyone cheered and then he said "Alright Samantha take I seat now for the assignment" he went on to explain this purple piano project where if we see a purple piano any where in the school we have to stop and sing. After Glee Blaine drove me home then I played video games with Finn,Puck and Mike, ate dinner then I went to bed early thinking about how today was my so far my best day of school EVER!

Note: Sorry it took me so Damn long to update again I have ADD so I get distracted like there's no tomorrow but I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will try my best to update soon Love you guys!


	13. Cheerleading and Purple Pianos

**I woke up this morning feeling awesome yesterday went great, I slept better then I have been and I'm actually looking forward for when ever the Glee Club preformed that song we were working on by the Go Go's. I got out of my bed and checked in the mirror quick I had some tear stains on my face, ever since the accident I cry myself to sleep I try to stay positive and all but when ever I'm alone I cry and I write songs to express my feelings about it as well. Having Blaine and the Glee Club is making coping with it easier even though most of the Glee Club doesn't know, I'm thinking of telling them in a couple weeks but I just don't want there petty and them saying sorry all the time it just makes it worse. I have decided that I'm going to tell by the end of the week he is like a father figure in my life so he should know. I decided to take a really quick shower my outfit and make-up was this: [polyvore] and I did my hair like this: [weheartit] . I checked my phone before I left my room there were 4 texts from Blaine, Santana, Hazel, and Rachel here is what they said:  
Blaine: Hey beautiful good morning I hope you slept well. 3  
Santana: Hii so u joining Cheerios or wat? I want my bff on the team  
Hazel: Heyyyy Am I getting a ride?  
Rachel: Where's Finn?  
I read Blaine's first it was so cute this is one of the many reasons why I liked him he is so sweet and caring, I read Santana's text next I really didn't know what I was going to do. Santana asked me last week if I would try out for Cheerios since I'm finally going to McKinley but I don't know if I should I might though it will make her happy. I read Hazel's text after I thought about what Santana said for a bit I saw it and already knew my reply, when I saw Rachel's I was confused Finn should be home unless... HAZEL! OMG! If they are doing stuff without telling my they are so dead. I texted everyone back saying:  
To Blaine: Heyy good morning to you to handsome and ya I slept alright better then I have been :) How bout you? and are you picking my up? 3  
To Santana: I don't know how bout I tell you by the end of the week?  
To Hazel: Ya.. no and do you know where Finn is Rachel texted me asked where he was.  
To Rachel: Hey Rach I'll look around the house for him :)  
I put my phone in my bag and walked to Finn's room I knocked on the door then opened it and it was empty so I went downstairs to see if he was eating. I looked downstairs and he wasn't there so I just yelled "Finn!" no reply maybe he had football practice? I hope anyway... I got my breakfast and ate quickly then waited for Blaine to come. While I was waiting I took my phone out and Hazel had said that Finn was at her house I texted back saying "You know he has a girlfriend right?" then I texted everyone else I lied to Rachel and said that Finn slept in so he couldn't pick her up today and then texted Blaine to see how long he would be. Just after I texted Blaine a horn outside went I jumped when I heard it then I burst out laughing, I picked up my bag and yelled "Bye Love you guys!" then headed out the door. I got into Blaine's car and said "Why hello there Handsome" he laughed and said "Hello there beautiful" I felt myself blush a bit then I kissed his cheek and he smiled. During the car ride we just goofed off and sung to whatever came on the radio. The first couple classes went by pretty quick I ended up agreeing with Santana to try out for Cheerio's so I have to try out after school. I walked down to the cafeteria hand and hand with Blaine I got our lunches then sat down with everyone from the Glee Club,****then Rachel came up and said "Why are you guys ignoring 's****assignment?" Finn said "What there's a Purple Piano in here?" Mercedes said "Wow how did any of us miss that?" Rachel said "Okay we have to do the number okay" Hazel said "We have to survive lunch its not far that put the piano in here its to much pressure" I said "I agree that's like wearing a red dress to a bull fight" Rachel said "The point of the assignment was to find people who couldn't help but join okay, the more people we sing in front of the more chances we have of getting one okay, its simply mathematics" then Puck says "Which I stopped attending years ago" I laughed at that then Finn said "No, no old on Rachel's right how is any suppose to believe we can go to Nationals if we don't even believe in our self's. Rachel said "Thank you", Hazel had this weird look on her face when Finn and Rachel just stared at each other, then Finn nodded his head at the band then the Glee Club and I sang:  
**  
(She gets Rachel's part) then the food fight happened. We were all screaming and throwing food Santana, Brittany and I were dancing around throwing food at people it was actually pretty fun. We all went back to the choir room to clean up I sat next to Santana and Brittany when Brittany looked in her bra and said "I have peperoni in my bra" Santana said "Those are your nipples" I started laughing then some girl named Sugar walked in and said **"Its true you guys sucked ass" which was a response to wait Mercedes had just said, Rachel said "I'm sorry and you are?" she said "I'm Sugar Motta I have self-diagnosed Aspergers so I can pretty much say whatever I want…I'm like a diplomat's daughter" said "How can we help you Sugar?" Sugars says "Here's the deal I'm awesome and I want to be a big big star and when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought I am so much better then you" after gave her this weird look she said "Sorry Aspergers" said "Well that's great see guys you have inspired an audition here good job" he claps then says "Sugar why don't you show us what you can do, you know take your time when ever you're ready". Sugar walked up to the front of the room and said "Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy" she turned to the piano guy and said "Hit it hotty" then she continued to sing well screech a song, I literally wanted to die instead of hearing this. When she finished said "Su-u-ugar" then she said "Text me via rehearsal schedule" the said "Of course" Rachel kicked his chair and said " stop speaking, Okay Uh Sugar we'll be in touch" then while walking out Sugar said "Thank you". I heard Rachel yelling at about how horrible Sugar was and how it wouldn't be far or something then I completely zoned out till Blaine sat next to me and said "Heyy" but he had to snap his fingers in front of my face for a little bit then I said "Oh what sorry Warbler" Blaine laughed then said "That's such a creative nickname" I said "Why thank you it is" then he put his arm around me I just smiled. The rest of the day went fast as always and after school I had my Cheerios try out, I changed into my sweats then walked out to the gym when called my name. I walked out and said "Enjoy" then I did my retuine which was full of flips and cheers after words said "Your In! Pick up your uniform Monday morning don't be late!" I said "I won't thank you for your time" then I said "Uh Santana when can you go?" she said "I can go now why?" I said "Can you give me a ride?" she laughed and said "Sure". Santana drove me home then I headed to Finn's room to talk to him, I knocked on his door and he said "Come in!" I opened his door and said "Hey" he sat up and said "Hey whats up?" I said "Okay what the hell is going on between Hazel and you because this morning you were at her house when you are dating Rachel and by the way I had to lie to Rachel and say you were at Football practice this morning so she wouldn't kill you" Finn sighed then said "I don't know I think I love Rachel but I'm starting to fall for Hazel I'm just really confused about my feelings" I said "Okay well I'm going to tell you what I think you should do okay" he nodded so I continued "I think you should break up with Rachel and be alone for a while and figure out what you want if your confused its best not to be tied down so when you make up your mind you can presue it" he said "Thanks you always find a way to help me" then he walked over and gave me a big hug then we heard Carol yell "Kids Dinner!" I said "Yes food!" then Finn said "I'll race you!" I said "Oh your on Hudson!" we ran downstairs and past Kurt I won then I started to do a little happy dance I said "Ha Hudson I won!" he just said "Shut up" then he sat down and I laughed. After dinner and video games with Finn I changed into: [polyvore] then went to bed.**


	14. Your A Cheerio!

**I woke up earlier then normal so I would have time to get ready and get my Cheerio's uniform I wanted to get to the school extra early so I could surprise everyone since the only people that know are Santana and Brittany. On Friday we all went to the auditorium and sung We Got The Beat! from Hair Spray: (Samantha gets Tina's part) I got up and took my shower then put on: [polyvore]****since I would be changing into my Cheerio's uniform as soon as I got it and I brushed my hair down and left it since I would be putting it up later. After I was finished getting ready I headed downstairs to get my breakfast I ate an apple and some cereal then since I had enough time I decided to walk to school it was only 7:15 and It took half an hour for me to walk then I still had 45 minutes till school actually started. I put my backpack on then screamed "Bye Love you guys!" I heard some one walking down the stairs but I left before they were all the way down. I started walking feeling the cool autumn breeze on my face when I heard a car honk I jumped since I was kinda zoned out and I turned to see Blaine I laughed then got in his car I said "Hi so I'm guessing you didn't see my text about me walking" he said "Nope I saw it" he gave a cute little smile and I said "Well thanks" then I kissed his cheek and then he grabbed my hand then he said "So why are you going to school so early?" I said "Well once we get there you go to our lockers and I will meet you there and I will show you" he looked at me confused but didn't say anything. Once we got in the parking lot Blaine got a really good spot since there was barley anyone there yet I said "So go to our lockers and I'll be there in a few minutes" all he said was "Okay see ya in a bit" and he kissed me on the cheek then left after we walked into the school. When he was out of view I ran to Couch Sylvester office and knocked she said "Come in!" I said "Hi Couch I'm here for my Cheerio's uniform" she handed it to me and said "Practice after school today at 4:30 don't be late!" I said "Thanks and I won't" then I hurried out of her office and into the closest girls bathroom then changed out of my clothes and into my Cheerio's outfit: [polyvore]****I left my hair down since Couch Sylvester said that has long as I put my hair up and had my uniform on for practice she didn't care. I put my clothes in my bag and started to walk down the hall way there were more people now and they all looked at me and they all departed to let me walk down that hall I have to admit I kinda liked it. As I was walking down that hall way I heard my name being called I turned around to see Finn running up to me and he said "What the hell your a Cheerio now?!" I said "Finn calm down yes I'm a Cheerio now Santana wanted me to join so I thought Why not it could be fun besides Cheer leading is like dancing so it could help my dancing for Nationals" he said "It just doesn't seem like you" I said "I don't know it will make Santana happy and Brittany seemed pretty thrilled to so that's all that matters" Finn said "Fine just don't trust " I said "Finn I've been told enough stories I'm fine okay thank you for caring though" he said "No problem" we hugged quick then I continued to walk to my locker. I got to my locker to see Blaine I went up behind him and raped my arms around his waist I felt him jump but I just but my head on his shoulder and said "Hey handsome" he laughed then turned around and said "Hey" he looked down at my Cheerio's uniform now and raised an eye brow then he said "So your a Cheerio now" I said "Yeah Santana wanted me to join and I knew it would make her happy so I did" he said "I see" then he looked down at my uniform again and I laughed then said "Not happening" he looked up and looked embarrassed I just laughed then said "Your my boyfriend but no" I smiled then kissed his cheek. Then he said "So I have a question for you" I said "Okay hopefully I have an answer for you" I smiled then he said "Would you like to go out on a date Friday night since we haven't officially had our first date" I said "Is this anything to do with the fact that I'm a Cheerio now?" he said "No, no I was going to ask you anyway I didn.." I cut him off by laughing I said "Its so fun to tease you" I kissed him on the cheek again then he said "So what do you want to do till school actually starts?" I said "Lets just go hang out in the Glee room since we have Glee first anyway" he said "Okay lets go" we closed our lockers then Blaine grabbed my hand. We walked to the Glee room to see no one there except for Hazel who was sitting on the floor I said "Hey what are you doing?" she said "I was bored so I came here and now I'm trying to catch grapes in my mouth" I let go of Blaine's hand and said "Dude give me some grapes" she gave me a bunch of grapes but when she handed them to me she looked up and said "So your a cheerleader now" I said "Yes Santana wanted me to" Hazel sighed I knew she would be talking to me about this later but for now since Blaine is here she left it. I said "Open" she opened her mouth and I went to through a grape in instead unfortunately for Hazel Blaine took a bunch from my hand it through them right at her she squilled then said "Oh its on!" so I gave Blaine half of my grapes and we started to have a grape war it was really fun and it was even better when Finn and Puck came walking in, I accidently hit Finn in the head and I burst out laughing he said "Hey!" Hazel, Blaine and I all laughed then I said to them "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking" Hazel said "We sure as hell are" I said "1, 2,3 FIRE!" then Blaine,Hazel and I through all of our grapes at Finn and Puck. We were laughing like crazy then till Puck said "I got Samantha" then Finn said "I got Hazel" then looked at us then Hazel and I yelled "Shit Run!" we made a run for it down the hall way laughing our asses off we ran inside 's Spanish room while the boys ran right past, we saw them go down a different hall way so we though we were safe but then they came running back and picked us up I said "Puck put me down!" he said "No way!" Hazel said "Whatever I'm comfortable better then walking" I said "Good point LAZINESS RULES!" Hazel and I high fived then Finn said "And your a Cheerio because?.." Hazel hit him on the head for me and I burst out laughing I said "That is why my good sir". Finn and Puck started to walk around weirdly while we were still being held over there shoulders I said "Hurry up I want to get to Glee!" Finn and Puck stopped and looked at each other then simultaneously Hazel and I said "Oh no" then Finn and Puck ran full speed to the choir room it was actually a lot of fun we were all laughing our asses off then we finally came to the Glee room and everyone was there and we were still laughing. I said "Can you guys put us down now?" I saw Blaine in the corner laughing and I said "Blaine I'm your girlfriend and another guy is holding me I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" he stopped laughing and I said "I'm joking that would be disgusting Puck is like a brother so ew" Puck said "Ya and your like my annoying hot sister" I said "Thank you?" then they finally put us down and Hazel and I said again simultaneously "Thank God!" we laughed and everyone was looking at us very oddly I said "Okay are you guys staring because of what just happened or the fact that I'm a Cheerio?" Mercedes said "Both" I said "Yeah I kinda guessed" then walked in he said "Hey Guys this week" he cut him self off by saying "Whats with all the grapes on the floor?" I said "It was Finn and Puck, Blaine, Hazel and I were just hanging out in here and then they just came in throughing grapes at us" Finn said "That's not true it was them we walked in and they through grapes at us" Mr. Shue said "Blaine, Hazel, Puck what happened?" Puck said "What Finn we just walked in here since we got here early and boom right in the head" I said "Stop lying" then Hazel said "No Samantha is telling the truth I was there I would know" then I said "Blaine what happened?" he said "Oh yeah they just came in and started throwing them" after all of that said "Finn, Puck you guys come in here at lunch to clean this all up" Finn and Puck said "Okay" then when turned around to write the lesson on the board I made a funny face at Finn then he whispered "What the hell?" I said "Text me!" I laughed then gave Hazel a high five. started talking about a musical we would be doing called West Side Story I've heard of it before and I like a lot of the musical's songs Rachel of course was saying that she would get the lead and everything which really annoyed me I really wanted to try out too but I don't know if I'm good enough. We found out auditions would be held for the next week and I also found out the Kurt is running for senior class president, after Glee finished said "Samantha can I talk to you for a second" I said "Yep no problem " I told the guys and Hazel that I would see them in class then I sat on one of the chairs. He closed the door then said "Is everything alright with you" he sat in front of me I said "What do you mean" he said "I knew you last year pretty well since you were always hanging out with Finn and Kurt but this year you don't seem the same it just seems like something is bothering you" I sighed and tried to keep in the tears I said " if I tell you something will you swear not to tell anyone else?" he said "Of course" I said "There has been something bothering me" I paused he seemed eager and worried. I said "About a week before school started this year I was at my house with Finn playing Video Games like any other weekend and I got a call" I paused trying to keep in the large amount of tears in my eyes I continued by saying "My mom and step dad had gone out on a date and got into a large car crash my mom was also pregnant at the time" I started to cry but kept going "When the ambulance got there they were just to late to save the baby while my mom and step dad died instantly" crying harder now I tried my best to keep going I said "Finn and Kurt have always been my second family so when I got the call Finn took me to his house and his parents adopted me". looked shocked but not another moment passed us before he came in and gave me a big hug I continued to cry for what felt like hours while just held me not saying a word he finally broke the silence by saying "Who knows" I replied a few second later by saying "You, Me, Finn, Kurt, Our parents, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Hazel, Blaine and Rachel" he said "Would you like to talk to about it?" I said "No thanks I don't really like talking to Consulers they never really help me" he said "You've had to talk to consulers before?" I said "Yes when I was 10 my dad died so I thought I should talk to a consuler to be able to talk to someone other then my friends but I always just got the same crap be positive remember that they loved you and I don't even really get to talk about my crap with out them hatting on it or something" he was silent for a few moments till he said "How about you hang out in here till lunch to relax and what not and if you want I can go talk to about what happened just so if you ever decided you would like to talk to her you can" I said "Okay" he went to walk out of the choir room when I said " " he said "Yeah?" I said "Thank you, a lot" he said "No problem" he gave me a smile then walked out. I was still pretty upset but that didn't stop me from singing after going through my Ipod for about 5 minutes I found a song that I absolutely love! I put my Ipod in the dock and put on I Won't Give Up:******

**(She's Rachel). After I finished I heard clapping I turned around to see Blaine he walked up to me and said "Hey that was beautiful?" he took my hand then I said "Thanks" we smilied at each other then I realized how close we were then I saw Blaine start to lean in and I did to. That was my first kiss like my first kiss without the other being drunk and it still felt amazing the same fireworks but better because I knew he would remember the feeling, we pulled away after after a few seconds and I said "Wow" he said "Fireworks" we smiled then I said "You know no one will be in here for awhile" we smiled then we kissed again. The day passed by pretty quick after that I had my audition for Maria tomorrow and I was more nervous then I thought possible I was freaking out inside but I was trying not to let it show. I hung out with Blaine most of the day except for lunch where I got in another grape fight with Finn and Puck so the three of us had to clean up the choir room. I went to my first Cheerio's practice and aside from yelling at us all the time its actually pretty fun, Blaine waited for me on the benches I waved to him every once and he would do the same. After Cheerio's practice Blaine drove me home and stayed so we could practice our auditions together since we were both trying out for lead roles. After Blaine went home I ate dinner then kept practicing I even practice with Kurt for a little while and then I got my outfit ready for my audition for tomorrow and headed to bed.**


End file.
